Save our King Save Tamaki
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Ep.26- Kyouya is the one who ends up saving Tamaki instead of Haruhi... What will become of the two boys now? Pairings: TamakiXKyouya and HikaruXKaoru Shounen-ai/Yaoi Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! :


"Tamaki… plans on returning to France." Kyouya stated the rest of the host club. They all gasped, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Tama-chan is leaving?" Honey asked keeping his cute voice and hiding his shock. Mori stood silent at his side, a twinge of emotion in his eyes.

"Bullshit!" Hikaru shouted. "He thinks he just let everything end like this!!!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru asked, turning to his brother. Hikaru was angry, yet he seemed close to tears also.

"Tamaki's plane departs this evening… he said he would leave after the festival…" Kyouya averted his eyes to the window for a split second, noticing a car leaving, with Tamaki in it. "Tamaki!"

They all rushed to the window to get a look, knowing it was the truth. Kyouya moved back and sat down in a chair, not believing what was going on.

"The Festival's not over yet!" Hikaru shouted.

"Our car should be in the parking lot…" Kyouya managed to say without showing any of his inner emotions.

"Let's go then!" Kaoru shouted, the whole group of them bolting towards the door. Kyouya followed close behind.

When they reached the car, they were shocked to see that they were being blocked off. They couldn't leave. Kyouya's families Police force was there to stop them they were surrounded.

"I deeply regret that things ended up like this, but our Master is your Father. We can't let you leave." One of the officers said. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Haruhi behind them to protect her. Mori and Honey having disappeared.

Kyouya bashed a fist against the beam next to him. "Damn it!"

"We can't allow anyone of you to go after him." The officer repeated. "Even if we have to do it by force." Another one added.

At that moment Mori and Honey made their entrance. Coming in on a carriage with two horses they jumped, clearing the officers before skidding to a stop. Honey jumped out, looking not at all happy.

"Use the carriage. If you use it to bypass the hills by the school you should get in front of them" Mori said before also stepping out. The group of police cowered back. With out a word Kyouya jumped into the carriage, helping the twins and Haruhi in also. Hikaru snapped the reigns, ushering the horses to go.

"Be careful, Honey, Mori." Haruhi said just before they sped off. Mori and Honey nodded, before holding the officers back from following.

Hikaru snapped the reigns, the horses running faster. Kaoru kept a hold on Haruhi so she wouldn't get injured and Kyouya said back, trying to be patient.

"Hikaru, this speed is way to reckless." Kaoru called to his brother, the carriage jostling with the gravel dirt road.

"We will bring the Lord back!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed out… worried.

"If he never showed up, we would've been left behind in this world. Because of the Host Club we were able to become friends with everyone!" Hikaru sounded on the verge of tears but it didn't show. He snapped the reigns again. "For the Host Club to just suddenly end like this… I don't want that to happen!" he screamed out, loosing control over the horses. The wheels hit a big rock, sending the carriage out of control. Hikaru was thrown of, send rolling into a pumpkin patch as the carriage and horses came to a vigorous stop. Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyouya managed to hang on.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called, jumping out of the carriage and tearing through the patch to get to his brother. Haruhi followed, leaving Kyouya alone. "Hikaru… Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted reaching his brothers side and helping him sit up. "Are you all right? Does your arm hurt?"

Hikaru leaned into Kaoru, gripping his arm with a pained look on his face. "Damn it… Are we… just going to end like this?" Kaoru's body blocked the setting sun's light from his tear filled eyes.

"Kaoru, keep Hikaru and Haruhi safe! I'm going after Tamaki!" Kyouya shouted, taking the reigns.

"Kyouya?" the three of them asked, looking up. Kyouya just gave them a smile before snapping the reigns and going after Tamaki. The three watched him go, identical smiles on all their faces.

Kyouya caught up, sending the carriage off a small hill and down onto the road where it kept speed with the car.

"Kyouya, what are you doing!" Tamaki screamed, standing up from his seat in the car. "It's to dangerous, stop the carriage now!"

"I refuse to!" Kyouya screamed at him, letting his emotions take over. "Did you ever once think that we, the rest of the Club didn't want you to leave? You idiot!" Kyouya screamed at him, keeping the carriage next to the car.

"Enough, just stop the carriage!" Tamaki yelled back.

"I said No! No one wants you to leave Tamaki!" Kyouya shouted. Tamaki gasped and looked him in the eyes.

"But the Host Club has caused trouble for everyone…" Tamaki said sadly.

"You really are and idiot! After all this time we've been together, you can't even tell the difference between our jokes and what's the truth!" Kyouya shook his head. "Everyone loves the Host Club. We want you to come back!" Kyouya called out to him. Them he let a smile grace his feature and let go of the reigns with one hand to hold it out to Tamaki. "I want you to come back…" he said. Tamaki slowly reached his hand out also, but the female with him grabbed his arm.

At the moment she did, the carts wheel hit the railing on the bridge they were on and went unsteady, leaving Kyouya to be flung off as he had only one hand to grip the reigns. He flew out over the bridges, his hand still held out for Tamaki.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted, turning his attention back to him. Tamaki pulled away and jumped out of the car, flying over the bridges and to where Kyouya was falling. "Kyouya!" he screamed out, their hands locking together as he pulled Kyouya into a warm embrace. He pulled him in close, like he was moving in for a kiss. Kyouya couldn't believe I when their lips connected but he relaxed into Tamaki's grasp and they fell. They hit the water with a huge splash, being torn away from each other on impact.

Tamaki walked out, carrying Kyouya, almost unconscious, in his arms Bridal style.

"I'm sorry… Tamaki." Kyouya whispered sadly, being in too much pain to do more. Tamaki just gave him a small smile.

"Just don't do this again Kyouya." He said as he set him down onto the dry sand on the shore.

"I will… only if you try and leave me again." Kyouya said before falling away into darkness. (He fainted pretty much)

They were back at the Festival were all couples were dancing with each other. Hikaru, with his newly obtained broken arm, and Kaoru were dancing with each other. The Forbidden brotherly love act they put on, to bad it was real.

Mori was standing back watching while Haruhi and Honey danced together. Both of them laughing and having fun.

Kyouya sat in a chair, bruised and battered from earlier events. Having a few broken ribs and a minor concussion. Tamaki graciously came up to him and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked charmingly, a wide spread grin on his features. Kyouya smiled back as all the girls gasped, their fans.

"Of course." Kyouya said letting Tamaki take his hand as they danced slowly with each other. A bunch of the girls were ogling them for a while before returning to their own dance partners. As suddenly as it started it ended as the first of the fireworks went off above them.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya, who in turn looked to him. They both smiled before connecting their lips, no one except for the other Hosts noticing as the rest were interested in the firework show.

"I love you Tamaki…" Kyouya whispered to him.

"I love you to, Kyouya." Tamaki whispered back.

And that's how it should all be, the Host Club together and happy once more. So be it if love had blossomed between some of them, it mattered not. They were the Ouran High School Host Club, together until the end.

Couples in this were mainly Kyouya and Tamaki. But there is also Hikaru and Kaoru. I hope you liked reading my twist on the final episode. Please review, thank you!!!


End file.
